


Let's Talk!

by Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды во время пятилетней миссии...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk!

  
_Сострадание — единственное, что не свойственно машине._  
Наверное, это то единственное, чем люди лучше машин.  
Доктор Леонард Маккой, «Star Trek: The Original Series»

  
  
Те, кто служил на «Энтерпрайз» во время битвы с «Нарадой», помнят, как инженер Монтгомери «зовите-меня-Скотти» Скотт появился на борту вместе с капитаном Кирком. Те же, кто пришёл позже, даже не догадываются, что Скотти был здесь не всегда. Об этом сложно догадаться — Скотти знает «Энтерпрайз» как свои пять пальцев и ласково называет её «моя Серебряная леди».  
  
Зато об отношениях Скотти и доктора Маккоя ходят настоящие легенды. Говорят, что Скотти что-то не то однажды сказал про медицину, Маккой вскинулся и бросил что-то обидное про технику, и с этого началось их великое противостояние.  
  
Но членам экипажа и в голову не приходило, что Скотти и Маккой спорят исключительно из любви к искусству, а истинная причина их прений давным-давно изжила себя…

  
  
***  


  
— … А ты попробуй произвести ремонт на работающем варп-ядре! — в сердцах воскликнул Маккой, ударив стаканом по столу.  
  
— А ты сделай операцию на сердце без перчаток и стерильности! — не растерялся Скотти. — Дай мне костюм, способный выдержать радиацию в отсеке с варп-ядром, и я отремонтирую его, даже не останавливая корабль! Леонард, серьёзно, сколько можно спорить!  
  
— И всё равно: профессия врача более востребованная и сложная, чем профессия инженера, — сказал Маккой, запивая провал.  
  
— Мы можем спорить до хрипоты, доктор, но я ни за что не соглашусь с этим, — парировал Скотти привычно, — и мы действительно перебрали все аргументы. Боюсь, нам или придётся признать, что обе наши профессии невероятно важны, или продолжать бессмысленную болтовню до скончания века. Лично я — пас.  
  
— Боюсь, при выбывании одной из сторон победителем остаётся другая, — Маккой потянулся за бутылкой, чтобы налить себе ещё виски, и разочарованно застонал, — кончился!  
  
Скотти изумлённо выгнул брови и встряхнул бутылку, действительно оказавшуюся пустой.  
  
— Во дела, док! — восхитился он вслух, — так быстро виски у меня ещё ни с кем не уходил. Изволите ещё по одной?  
  
— Послезавтра смена, отоспаться надо будет… — попробовал отговориться Маккой, но Скотти извлёк из секретного шкафа, о существовании которого знали они двое (ну ладно, ещё и Кинсер), бутылку скотча.  
  
— Леонард, — вкрадчиво заметил Скотти, — ты же меня уважаешь. Ещё по стаканчику, от тебя не убудет!  
  
— Валяй, — махнул рукой Леонард, и они как-то так легко перешли на имена вместо фамилий.  
  
Вернее, перешёл Скотти — он-то «Монти» по отношению к себе терпеть не мог…

  
  
  
***  


  
Тот день не задался от слова «совсем». С утра Леонард, у которого перед этим была ещё ночная смена, осматривал прибывающих с планеты колонистов и понимал — половина из них не доживёт даже до полуночи. Создание спасительной сыворотки продвигалось со скрипом, научный отдел во главе со Споком работал на всю мощность, но люди всё равно продолжали умирать. Леонард пытался применять антибиотики широкого спектра, однако усилия его были тщетны.  
  
И только глубокой ночью, когда счёт умершим пошёл на сотни, раззеленевшийся от бега Спок влетел в медотсек с сывороткой в руках. Оставалось дело техники: размножить, снабдить гипошприцами весь медицинский персонал и вакцинировать до тех пор, пока не останется и следов болезни.  
  
К концу смены Леонард едва мог переставлять ноги — напряжение схлынуло, оставив его совершенно без сил. Такого не бывало с самой Земли, где однажды ему пришлось в числе других врачей участвовать в предотвращении пандемии, причиной которой мог стать завезённый с Тарсуса-3 вирус. Руки мелко дрожали — не тремор, конечно, просто от усталости, но на какой-то миг Леонард испугался: для хирурга тремор означает конец карьеры.  
  
Едва выйдя из медотсека, Леонард оперся на стену и понял – дальше не дойдёт. Все его подчинённые уже разошлись по каютам отсыпаться, но ему, похоже, придётся спать в коридоре…  
  
Или не придётся.  
  
— Тише, тише, Леонард, — подхватили его подмышки чьи-то сильные руки, и Леонард бросил последние силы на то, чтобы идти, — моя каюта ближе, отоспишься там. Как говаривал мой дядя-боксёр: «После тяжёлого боя каждому нужна мокрая тряпка и чья-то забота».  
  
— Спасибо, Скотти, — прошептал Леонард, чувствуя, что вот-вот отключится.  
  
— Не стоит благодарностей, док, — отрезал Скотти и открыл каюту голосовым паролем.  
  
Несколько шагов до кровати показались километрами, и, когда Леонард почувствовал под собой мягкость кровати, он мгновенно уснул. А Скотти вздохнул, глядя на доктора, и аккуратно стащил с него форменные сапоги, а потом укрыл его и ушёл в инженерный отсек, по пути захватив стаканчик с кофе. Всё равно спать этой ночью ему было негде.

  
  
***

  
  
Удивительно, как сближают порой обыкновенные мелочи вроде общего недоверия к какой-нибудь планете.  
  
Леонард с ворчанием обколол капитана Кирка и с ним половину экипажа, спускающуюся на Рай в увольнительную, целым коктейлем вакцин своего собственного изготовления и наотрез отказался поддаваться даже на уговоры Чехова, обещавшего показать найденный им в прошлый раз «лучший паб в целой галактике, доктор, не пожалеете!»  
  
— Я не спущусь — и точка! — почти сердито сказал Леонард и выгнал обидевшегося навигатора вслед за остальными. По-настоящему сердиться на Чехова по-прежнему не получалось, несмотря на то, что тому перевалило за двадцать.  
  
И только потом доктор смог спокойно отдохнуть. Недолго.  
  
— Док, к тебе можно? — раздался весёлый голос, и на пороге возник Скотти.  
  
— Если у тебя найдётся, что выпить, то входи, — разрешил Леонард, и Скотти достал из-за спины тёмную бутылку с бумажной, явно рукописной этикеткой.  
  
— Такого ты ещё не пробовал, — воодушевлённо заметил Скотти, — это шотландский эль. Папаша утром транспортировал и велел распить в хорошей компании. Это его подарок — и, по-моему, лучший за всю историю папашиных подарков.  
  
— Подарок? — удивлённо переспросил Леонард и смерил Скотти недоверчивым взглядом. — Сегодня день инженера? Или изобретателя?  
  
— Лучше, — довольно заметил Скотти, — сегодня день Монтгомери Скотта.

  
  
***  


  
Эль оказался просто великолепным, но приходилось смаковать каждый его глоток – бутылка всё-таки была одна.  
  
— Не представляю, что тебе подарить, — Леонард сокрушённо вздохнул, — честно сказать, ещё когда ты вспомнил про мой день рождения, я был слишком удивлён вниманию, чтобы подумать об ответной благодарности. Уж извини, Скотти, но я именно тот человек, который забывает все важные даты.  
  
— Фигня, — отмахнулся Скотти, — ты просто заведи в электронном ежедневнике напоминалки для всех праздников, о которых не хочешь забыть, и будет тебе счастье. Серьёзно, Леонард, я и сам тот ещё фрукт по части дней рождения. Если бы не ежедневник, я бы и про Рождество забывал, поверь.  
  
Леонард рассмеялся, и Скотти подхватил его смех. Атмосфера вечера была удивительно тёплой, и Леонарду подумалось, что ещё ни с кем ему не было так комфортно со времён первых недель совместной жизни с Мириам. Даже с Джимом ему приходилось постоянно быть начеку, потому что, будучи аллергиком от природы, тот постоянно умудрялся сожрать или понюхать что-нибудь эдакое. И как только не умер до встречи с ним…  
  
— О нет, — простонал Леонард, — Скотти, срочно скажи что-нибудь, чтобы я отвлёкся. Я опять думаю о том, какой сказочный раздолбай у нас капитан и сколько часов он выдержит на этой планете, прежде чем опять поступит ко мне с анафилактическим шоком.  
  
— У тебя глаза красивые, — брякнул Скотти и тут же добавил: — цвета этого эля. То темнее, то светлее, в зависимости от освещения.  
  
Леонард набрал воздуха, чтобы что-то ответить, но так и не придумал достойного ответа. Скотти смотрел на него так, как он сам смотрел на Мириам в первые дни их знакомства, окрылённый своей любовью, и от этого было страшно до мурашек и приятно до покалывания в кончиках пальцев.  
  
Скотти нахмурился, не видя реакции, и сказал с нескрываемым разочарованием в голосе:  
  
— Наверное, я сказал что-то не то. Извини, Леонард, я…  
  
— Всё нормально, — отмер Леонард и перехватил его за руку, не пуская прочь, — просто дай мне минутку, Скотти.  
  
Тот замер, и Леонард глубоко вздохнул, обдумывая своё положение: он постоянно мысленно сравнивал Скотти с Мириам. Та тоже была инженером и обожала спорить о важности своей профессии, умела и любила выпить, была горяча в постели… Насчёт последнего никакой информации о Скотти у Леонарда не было, но вот в остальном Скотти даже превосходил его бывшую жену. И, в отличие от неё, проявлял заботу к нему, Леонарду, совершенно бескорыстно. «А ещё, — вдруг подумалось ему, — Скотти никогда бы не отобрал у меня возможности встречаться с Джо. И не предал бы из-за того, что мои смены слишком длинные и я сильно устаю».  
  
Но все мысли о бывшей жене мгновенно выветрились, когда Леонард встретился взглядом со Скотти. Тот смотрел на него с таким тихим восторженным обожанием, как не смотрел, наверное, ни на один из своих механизмов — а «Энтерпрайз» он, вообще-то, звал «Серебряной леди».  
  
— Да чёрт возьми, — сказал Леонард. Встал — Скотти тоже поднялся, подумав, наверное, что он хочет уйти, — и поцеловал Скотти.  
  
Тот замер от неожиданности и напора, но нашёлся быстро, — по крайней мере, Леонард не успел решить, что зря форсирует события. Целовался Скотти энергично и горячо, лаская языком так, что Леонард застонал и позволил вжать себя в свой собственный рабочий стол.  
  
— Какой же ты… — выдыхал Скотти в перерывах, — невероятный… И красивый, боже…  
  
Леонард гладил его по спине, бездумно прильнув ближе, и у него стоял почти до боли. Хотелось раздеться прямо здесь — Леонард и не думал, что ему так снесёт крышу из-за долгого отказа от каких бы то ни было отношений. И, может быть, оно так и случилось бы…  
  
— Доктор Маккой! – раздался в коридоре взволнованный голос Чехова. — Кэптину плохо!  
  
— Вот чёрт, — выдохнул Леонард в губы Скотти, и тот разочарованно застонал, — как невовремя.  
  
Леонард быстро провёл пару раз рукой по волосам, приглаживая их, поправил брюки, поморщившись от давления, и ещё раз чертыхнулся.  
  
— Я буду тебя ждать? – спросил Скотти, наблюдая за его приготовлениями и не делая попыток заняться тем же самым.  
  
— В моей каюте, — кивнул Леонард, — пароль один-семь-девять-шесть.  
  
— Год изобретения первой вакцины? – поднял бровь Скотти и улыбнулся, увидев недоумение Леонарда, — я, вообще-то, очень хорошо учил историю.  
  
— Ты полон сюрпризов, — восхитился Леонард и заметил, набирая в гипошприц стандартную антиаллергенную сыворотку, — смазка в верхнем ящике тумбочки.  
  
— Как и ты, — вернул любезность Скотти и подмигнул, — до скорой встречи, Леонард.  
  
— Надеюсь, — буркнул тот и открыл двери, принимая из рук Чехова опухшего Кирка.  
  
Остаток вечера ему предстоял весёлый.


End file.
